Chaos Emperor, the Armageddon Dragon
カオス・エンペラー | romaji_name = Shūenryū Kaosu Enperā | image = ChaosEmperortheArmageddonDragon-VP18-JP-OP.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 8 | pendulum_scale = 1 | atk = 3000 | def = 2500 | pendulum_effect_types = Ignition | effect_types = Summoning condition, Ignition | passcode = | materials = | effect_types = | vi_pendulum_effect = Bạn có thể trả 1000 Điểm Gốc, sau đó chọn mục tiêu 1 trong các quái thú Rồng bị trục xuất của bạn; huỷ lá này, và nếu bạn làm thế, thêm quái thú đó vào tay của bạn. Bạn chỉ có thể dùng Hiệu ứng Dao động này của "Chaos Emperor, the Armageddon Dragon" một lần trong lượt. | pendulum_effect = You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 of your banished Dragon monsters; destroy this card, and if you do, add that monster to your hand. You can only use this Pendulum Effect of "Chaos Emperor, the Armageddon Dragon" once per turn. | vilore = Không thể được Triệu hồi Thường/Úp. Phải được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt (từ tay hoặc ngửa mặt trong Bộ bài Phụ của bạn) bằng cách trục xuất 1 quái thú QUANG và 1 ÁM từ Mộ của bạn. Bạn chỉ có thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt (các) "Chaos Emperor, the Armageddon Dragon" một lần trong lượt theo cách này. Một lần trong lượt: Bạn có thể trả một nửa Điểm Gốc của bạn; gửi nhiều nhất có thể các lá bài bạn điều khiển vào Mộ, trừ các lá bài trong Vùng Quái thú Phụ, và nếu bạn làm thế, gửi các lá bài đối thủ điều khiển vào Mộ, lên đến số lá bài của bạn đã gửi vào Mộ bởi hiệu ứng này, sau đó gây 300 thiệt hại cho đối thủ ứng với các lá bài của họ đã gửi vào Mộ bởi hiệu ứng này. Nếu lá này đã được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt, đặt nó xuống dưới cùng Bộ bài khi nó rời sân. | lore = Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand or your face-up Extra Deck) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your GY. You can only Special Summon "Chaos Emperor, the Armageddon Dragon(s)" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can pay half your LP; send as many cards you control as possible to the GY, except cards in the Extra Monster Zones, and if you do, send cards your opponent controls to the GY, up to the number of your cards sent to the GY by this effect, then inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each of their cards sent to the GY by this effect. If this card was Special Summoned, place it on the bottom of the Deck when it leaves the field. | ja_lore = | jp_sets = | archseries = Chaos | summoning = | database_id = | ocg = Not yet released | adv = Not yet released }}